Frozen Over rewrite
by yumearashi
Summary: She had nothing till she met him; He lost everything till he met her. If only things didn't change, it would have been perfect. Who was she now, and what is she to the Noahs? KandaxOC and minor NeahxOC. Rated T for swearing. Rewrite/Possible deletion.
1. Chapter 1: Boy, Girl, and Innocence

_**!DISCLAIMER!**_

_**D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino and I do not own any part of it. All rights reserved because I don't want Yuu to kill me.**_

**= Mission 1: Boy, Girl and Innocence =**

_Time doesn't stop, doesn't wait, doesn't turn back. It only continues flowing like an endless river._

* * *

Nothing can change things that have already happened. The past cannot be changed and only the future can be changed by how one reacts to the present.

But to her, it was as though she had no such things as a future.

There was nothing happy about her past, nothing memorable, nothing outstanding, only painful, recurring memories, not changing even to the present, and probably even to the future she had.

She had wondered, all too many times, why she was forced to live such a life. Why was it her? Why was it not someone else? Why was it that she was the one picked to do something like this while others her age were living a happy, carefree life with their family? Why do they have things that she had never even felt before? Why? Why... her?

There was so many questions, and endless amount that constantly filled her head whenever the pain did not cloud her mind. She wanted answers, and answers were things that she could not get from the thick stone walls that kept her in this place. The heavy metal door, the dirty, rusty chains and the hard cold floor. Everything was blocked by them, and not even the slightest ray of light shone into the small enclosed area.

She had no right to think. All she needed was to live, survive and endure. As long as she was alive, as long as she still breathed, she would never be freed from this cage.

The huge lock of the heavy metal door rattled loudly as the key forced it open, and the door creaked open with a loud whine slowly. She didn't even need to look at the intruder to the room to know who it was.

"Get up. It's time."

Before even waiting for any form of reply, the tall, bulky male roughly grabbed her messy shock of black hair and pulled her to his waist level, dragging her coolly without a single change in expression.

To most of her age, the pain would have caused them to yell, scream or even cry, but this, in comparison to what she usually had to go through, was just like the bite of an ant. Her head ached from the stinging pain, and her legs, although bleeding from the scraps caused by the trip across the floor, felt like they were just tired.

A faint whimper escaped her lips as she was thrown harshly onto the cold metal table, the bright operation lights glaring angrily at her, as though she was unwanted there, and she was quickly bound by tough leather straps to the table.

"Shall we begin?"

As she looked deliriously up at the shadow of a pair of hands clad in white latex gloves, with the glint of metal reflected from the tips of one of them, she shut her eyes tiredly, bracing herself for the pain that would soon attack her from all sides.

_The cycle begins once again._

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you? I am _not_ your freaking son!" The young, raven-haired boy practically screamed at the (seemingly) elderly male, all in the desperate attempt to get him to shut up about that embarrassing hobby of his that declared all his disciples his son. Kanda Yuu, physically of age nine, was not the type of person to be the slightest bit happy about this display of affection, and finds it positively revolting. There was a part of him that actually wondered why he was so unlucky to be put together with such an eccentric general.

"Yuu-kun!" Froi Tiedoll scolded, upset that his new disciple-slash-son was being so disrespectful, with one part of him thinking that it is just so adorable that Kanda was being shy, or so he thinks.

"Don't call me that!"

"But it _is_ your name."

"Will it _kill_ you to act like a normal human being?"

"But I am-"

"You-"

Feeling the comforting pat on his shoulder by the tall, dark-skinned male, Noise Marie, Kanda relaxed in the slightest bit and kept his mouth shut, reverting it to a slight pout as he stared sulkily at the rapidly moving background, choosing to focus on the trotting sounds of the horses to calm himself down. Marie, smiling awkwardly, reminded Kanda softly that this was just how their general was like, casually placing a hand on the young boy's head and ruffling up his hair in the slightest bit.

Said general was, perhaps not so surprisingly, doing the same thing as Kanda was doing, only for a completely different reason. Marie sighed, wondering whose bright idea it was to put one Kanda Yuu and one Froi Tiedoll together in one group. The boy should have already been famous in the Asian Branch for his bad temper.

Sighing once again as the two started bickering one more time for no good reason, Marie decided to just tune down the noise level in his head, even though it was probably going to be very hard, considering his extremely sensitive hearing.

* * *

She was thrown across the same cold, dark, silent room again, the door slamming shut the moment she hit the opposite wall with a thud. Sitting up slowly and grimacing at the pain that her legs, which were the target of the day's 'project', she raised a hand to her head, which had a sticky, wet substance at one spot. This, was probably what was known as blood, which meant that she was injured, although she could feel no pain. She knew nothing about the world, with only the occasional book snuck in by one of the friendlier guards giving her all the information that she knew.

Tilting her head up towards what she had learnt was supposed to be the endless, wide blue sky, she started to laugh bitterly... at her life till now, at her present state, at her own, pitiful future. Was it always just going to stay like that? Was she never going to know what real food tasted like? What being cared for felt like? What a family would be like?

Her whole life, in this enclosed area.

If that was really the case, she just wanted it all to end already.

"Shall I grant your wish?"

* * *

Holding the small piece of scrap paper which seemed more like just what it was, a mere piece of scrap paper, the grumpy boy looked about carefully for the crudely drawn motel from the Finder. Tiedoll, thinking that Kanda was unable to read a normal map because he was too young, smiled and took the paper from him, resulting in a scowl and glares sent in his direction by the boy. Paying no attention to the boy and the male who was trying to calm him down, Tiedoll shoved the paper into his pocket and turned to one of the locals for help.

By the time they found the place where the Finders heard their information from, it was already nighttime, and they – mainly Kanda and Tiedoll – were exhausted to the core, not because it took them so long to find the correct place, but because they were arguing throughout the whole trip, with Tiedoll trying to keep himself from teasing Kanda too much, and Kanda snapping at the elder male for treating him like a freaking child. Marie had given up on trying to stop the duo's childish banter, given how stubborn one was and how much fun the other was having.

"Welcome."

An old, shriveled lady greeted them with a hoarse, dry voice, coughing slightly as another native female rushed out from the neighboring room and gently patted the elderly woman's back, hoping to easing the spasms.

The girl was dressed neatly, her long black hair braided, falling to her waist, her face clean and free of dirt. The only one thing that stood out from her was that long, thin scar that ran around her neck. Noticing the attention that was paid to the mark on her neck, the girl bowed awkwardly and left the room in a hurry, not saying a single word.

"She-"

"She lost her voice. Or rather, it was literally torn out of her throat."

The old woman slowly hobbled to the doorway, nodding slightly in the direction of the next room, signaling for the trio to follow her.

"She barely survived one week in there. She overheard that there was one girl who had been there for perhaps even more than eight years from the guards, and she as probably the reason why those people wearing the same insignia came and visited our humble little town, am I not wrong?"

Noticing the stupefied look on mainly Kanda, she tried to laugh, which came out as a wheeze.

"I am not an old fool, but my talking does not mean that you are welcome here. I just want to to save the few people that remain _there_ after that incident. Please."

While the old lady was saying this, there was a pained look on her face, and her voice sounded as though she was trying to force herself from crying. The dark-skinned girl from before peeked cautiously out from the next room, her eyes filled with hope that these strangers would be able to do something for those who suffered like her, and possibly worse.

"We will do our best."

That was all Tiedoll was willing to say, and that was all that was necessary to bring a relieved smile to the woman's wrinkled face and a bright smile from the girl who was still in hiding.

"Thank you."

* * *

The scene that they saw at the location at which the unnatural phenomena was supposed to be was much more shocking that they had ever imagine. While they had been told that the area – an old, desolate building in the middle of a small clearing – had been frozen solid, they did not expect it to mean the whole area, literally. The three exorcists had no trouble at all finding the place, for the area stood out, with the trees frozen into cold, crystalline structures, even the grass surrounding it turning into freezing sharp blades. The building, in Tiedoll's opinion, looked much like a beautiful ice sculpture rather than just an average abandoned block of stone. The whole place seemed like a picture out of a fairy tale, a scene that was most certainly, even to the dumbest of people, one thing that can never be explained without the presence of Innocence.

Marching into the area calmly after their initial shock had settled down, with Marie still muttering something about how special this place sounded, and Kanda trying his hardest to rearrange his face into its usual cool and calm expression. Tiedoll, being the veteran at this, merely sighed as they looked about for the main source, Marie having absolutely no luck at using his sharp sense of hearing to pick up any sort of leads.

The frozen blades of grass were crushed underfoot as they slowly walked towards the building, the air seemingly getting colder and colder with every step they took, and yet, the real shock lay ahead.

Within the crumbling, rundown place, were a few members of the group of doctors hired to complete an experiment to create the perfect killing machine, clad in white lab coats, the expressions on their faces completely lacking of fear and terror, as though they had never seen, nor felt it coming.

The air that they breathed out quickly condensed to small water droplets as they went in closer to inspect the humans, the temperature in the room dropping another notch. A soft comment was made by Marie, saying that he could hear no heartbeat, yet it still seemed as though they were not dead. It was just like these people were still alive, behind that layer of ice...

"Yuu-kun, Ma-kun, we should separate into groups to search this place." Turning with an elaborate, cheery smile, in deep contrast with the serious words that flowed out of his mouth, even if it was still in that carefree tone that he often uses. As he patted the two affectionately on their heads, earning a kick in the shin from Kanda, he turned and left the area once both Marie and Kanda had headed towards the different locations, decided mainly by the younger boy himself, a solemn expression enveloping his face almost instantly.

There was something more to the background of this place than just human experimentation. Were _they_ involved in this?

This was something that he had to find out himself, and one thing that he absolutely could not allow his two disciples to know about.

* * *

_**[Edit 8/5/2013]: HOLY FREAK I DID NOT NOTICE THAT THE FORMATTING WAS GONE LIKE HOMFG I FEEL HORRIFIED AT MYSELF. I APOLOGISE FOR MY INCOMPETENCY -RUNS AND CRIES IN A SMALL CORNER-**_


	2. Chapter 2: Interests and Suspicions

_**!DISCLAIMER!**_

_**D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino and I do not own any part of it. All rights reserved because Kanda is a female. (What. Did. You. Just. Say?!) Oops.**_

**= Mission 2: Interests and Suspicions =**

_I have no reason to believe in anyone anymore. All I need is to survive, by whatever means necessary._

_As long as I survive, as long as I can meet her one more time._

* * *

Using a wide range of swear words to curse Froi Tiedoll into hell, Kanda Yuu, physically of age ten, ascended into the deepest part of the building, deep into the basement. This time, however, was not because Tiedoll physically did anything stupid that he usually did that got on the wrong side of the boy, but was because of what he did _not_ say that made Kanda snap.

There was obviously something that he was not telling the two, and while Kanda was pissed off to no end at that fact, he had no ability to force it out of the general, especially since knowing him, even though for such a short period of time, was enough for Kanda to conclude that Tiedoll was a person would would twist the topic so professionally just to avoid it, and most would never even notice it.

His brows involuntarily knitted into a frown as the thought of that annoying man penetrated his mind, and he quickly waved it away. He was not about to let someone like _that_ occupy his thoughts at this point in time. Right now, all he should be focused on is to find the source, which was almost definitely Innocence.

As Kanda was thinking of that, the sudden lack of a footing caused him to almost literally roll down the tiny tunnel-like route, leading to what seemed to be the lowest level in the building.

_Great. Now how am I going to get out of here?_

Rubbing the sore spot on his head tentatively, his average, usual I-hate-everything-in-this-world scowl making its reappearance, he noticed the number of doors in the area. Not just any sort of door, but most certainly not your average wooden ones. These were made of metal and were thick and heavy, and although it seemed to have a long history of existence, it was unexpectedly sturdy.

He didn't even need too look inside each of the rooms to know that it would be almost exactly like a jail cell, because there was a good reason why the doors were made to be tough. Like preventing people from escaping, for example.

A cell to prevent anyone from running away.

A part of him pitied the few locked up in this facility, but that was a small part of him that was barely existent, something that he managed to shut up quickly. All he had to do was to care about himself and survive, until he could find the person he was looking for. The only reason why he was still living as a dog of the Order. A dog of what was probably filled with people who don't care about the number of people that they sacrifice, if only for the greater good.

Good? Evil?

Is there even a clear definition?

Kanda no longer cared. This had been a common question in his mind ever since he awoke from that cold, lifeless slumber of his, only to face painful, forced resonation with the Innocence again and again to create another weapon to deal with the Earl. _Had been_, meaning that he couldn't be bothered anymore.

Putting those irrelevant thoughts of his aside, he couldn't help but notice how the air seemed to get colder with ever step that he took.

No harm in following his instinct.

* * *

Placing a rough, weathered hand on the screen of one of the machinery in the room, Tiedoll sighed as he realised that there was no way to reason himself out of this. His suspicions have clearly been right, and he had no idea what he should be feeling now. Happy? Sad? Angry?

He really didn't know.

They should not be going to such extents. To go as far as to hurt so many innocent children...

"General."

Tiedoll turned behind with his usual smile plastered on his wrinkled old face, only hoping that Marie will not notice anything.

He should not know. There was no need to.

For the first time ever since he had first met Tiedoll, he could somewhat understand how the eccentric general felt when he saw something that he absolutely had to put into the worn out sketchbook of his. Even though the face appeared to be nothing exceptionally special to the boy, the thin, fragile looking female that leaned against the wall, her eyes closed, hands by her side, her bones visible under her sickly complexion. Messy black hair barely reached her slim neck, and she was in a state similar to those they had seen previously, small crystals hanging from the tips of her lashes. Her expression seemed peaceful and serene, like she had finally been freed of something.

Scowling at the fact that he had actually thought that he had actually put himself in that old man's shoes, Kanda stormed to the female, shivering slightly at the cold, staring at her curiously, the more prideful side of him declaring it as the need to find a way to free the obvious 'Bearer of Innocence'.

"Yuu-kun!"

Jumping slightly at the sudden intrusion, the boy turned back with a scowl, feeling guilty for no good reason.

"What do you want. Weren't you supposed to be inspecting upstairs since I was the supposedly only person who could enter this place?"

Unconsciously, Kanda tried to hide the body of the female from the sight of the general, having a very bad feeling about what was to happen if that man ever found out he had taken interest in someone. A very, very bad feeling.

Grinning cheerily at his disciple's obvious discomfort, Tiedoll approached Kanda, peeking at the source of the phenomena, chuckling softly as he found something else to tease the boy endlessly about.

"Yuu-kun, you don't have to be shy... It's normal for boys your age-"

"What is-" Kanda spluttered, a faint blush erupting on his face, which had been twisted amusingly to a grimace, as though someone had announced his crush to the whole world.

Well, that was probably how it seemed, as Marie was unable to hold back a soft laugh at the amusement of seeing Kanda speechless _and_ not spewing threats at the other party. In this case, Tiedoll was having immense fun at the expense of the violent and bad-tempered Kanda Yuu, and said violent and bad-tempered male was not retaliating, both physically and verbally.

Which was actually hinting at something even worse, and while Marie quickly caught on to the situation, Tiedoll was having too much fun.

Way too much fun.

"Are you awake?"

She opened her eyes slowly, waking up to find what seemed to be an elderly male, grinning happily from ear to ear, right by her side. Her eyes, which were a startling green, had initially widened slightly in shock, turning cold in fear of the intruder, but eventually softened as she sensed that the man meant no harm to her.

Glancing around quickly with curiosity that of a cat, the young brunette took in the surroundings quickly, tearing up the moment she realised that she was finally free. Those were not, in the slightest bit, tears of pain, sadness, angst, or anything of the sort. They were just tears of happiness. Delight at seeing so many things that she had never seen, heard, nor felt before. Delight at being out of that cage that she could never see as her 'home".

Delight at being free.

Tiedoll, pushing aside his anxious side, merely kept silent, gently placed a hand on the top of her head, tousling it reassuringly, reminding her that this was not an illusion, but reality.

Even though, at the moment, he was brimming with displeasure at the Order. An anger that he could not show in the public because of the Pope that wants all but the best for the world and mankind. Something that he felt was initially a respectable idea, but was eventually twisted that it became nothing but a petty quarrel for power, dragging in innocent people, just like the disheveled child right in front of him now.

"Kanda, what are you doing?"

"N-nothing!"

Though it seems like he has one new thing to tease his disciple about again. That was one thing that lifted his spirits up instantly.

* * *

_**[Edit 8/5/2013]: Bah humbug I feel horrified at myself -grimances-**_


	3. Chapter 3: Blank

_**!DISCLAIMER!**_

_**D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino and I do not own any part of it. All rights reserved otherwise Kanda will not cross-dress for me to see. (Who the hell would do that?!) You said so~ (Did not!) Did too~ (Did not!) You are in denial~ (What the hell is wrong with you?!) You just have a bad memory, Yuu~ (Don't use my first name, dammit!)**_

**= Mission 3: Blank =**

_What tempted Eve, had tempted her._

_This time, what would be the price?_

* * *

She should have been happy that she had finally found freedom. She should have been happy that the kind male, who introduced himself as Froi Tiedoll, asked if she had wanted to follow them back home since she seemed to have nowhere else to go. She should have been happy, yet she still felt as though something important was lacking.

Something that she had forgotten, that she had finally realised its existence, a long, distant memory.

Moving herself off the bed carefully, she walked swiftly but silently towards the seemingly humungous doorway, peeking out carefully to ensure that she was not seen, and yet she found herself face to face with a young boy, who seemed to be about her own age, staring at her with the barest bit of amusement in his dark-coloured eyes that held a slight tint of blue, his long eyelashes drawing more attention to them. His expression was unreadable, and yet she could sense that she was not well-liked by this particular person, who chose not to speak to her and turned back to his original position, leaning against the wall with his eyes shut.

Blinking slightly in surprise, the young brunette simply shrugged it off, dashing through the empty corridor with lingering curiosity about the boy she just saw.

After all, although she wanted to know more about him, she was far more interested in her surroundings at the moment. Then again, after being cooped up in that tiny, rugged cell after such a long time, any normal person would be.

"Yes, she is probably an accommodator, but we cannot be sure of that yet. Supervisor Komui, can I ask you to look more into this matter? I worry that that girl is actually- I understand that. Thank you."

Froi Tiedoll ran a hand through his already greying hair after he hung up the phone, the urge to confirm his suspicions himself raging through his brain. He silently knew that somehow, that _they_ were involved in this cold, heartless usage of humans. No matter the reason, such actions were simply too much, and causes far too much pain.

Kanda was probably worried about that child because of this, when the young Japanese boy would usually not bother with the people around him. Or maybe he did, but merely chose not to show it, but that was beside the point.

He sighed softly. _And people wonder why I age so fast._

Turning to head back to the room to visit his newly found 'daughter', he was stunned as he noticed a shade of white dash past him, where the glimpse of a familiar face was caught.

"Oh dear…"

He groaned once again as he went after the girl, who had already disappeared around the next corner.

What was Kanda doing?

Their original plan was to head back to Headquarters in the shortest time possible, mainly so that Tiedoll could discuss certain things with Komui Lee, the current Section Leader of the Science Division. The problem now was that the two younger members of the group, one stubborn girl and one grouchy boy, did not get along well. Which meant brawls between the two at almost every passing moment.

"Yuu-kun, you shouldn't pick on a girl, and you," he turned towards the raven-haired female, who was held back by Marie at the moment, "should not be so violent."

His only replies were the graze of a kick near his face, the culprit being the feisty girl that they had just picked up, and a loud, undignified holler from the feminine boy, yelling at Tiedoll to let him go and screaming profanities at his enemy.

This, however, did not bode well with the usually good-tempered general, who smiled eerily at the two, a promise of severe punishment if they did not cease the illogical fight. While the girl was sensible enough to shut her mouth, Kanda swore, his pride refusing to take the fall, and ended up being dragged to a nearby room, where he received what was probably the biggest trauma of his life.

What happened was probably very sever, for at that moment, Kanda swore to himself that he was definitely never going to piss off Tiedoll again. Never again.

* * *

After the group had finally, after Tiedoll's once-in-a-blue-moon outburst, cooled down (mainly just Kanda and the girl) they finally arrived at Headquarters, with Tiedoll finally noticing a huge problem that was pointed out by Lenalee Lee, who had also just returned from a mission herself.

The lack of a name.

Marie burst out laughing, unable to believe that all three of them had actually forgotten about the girl's name, even Tiedoll, who was supposed to be the most clear-headed adult between them (and general, for that matter), had conveniently forgotten about the matter as well. Kanda snorted at that, commenting that there was no such need, earning him a kick from the pigtailed female, who frowned at him disapprovingly, then turning to the girl, who amused her by attacking the exact same spot that she had hurt Kanda previously. Kanda hissed, glaring at the brunette with his all too common death glare, to which she shrugged off with a cheeky grin.

Not many were capable of attacking the grumpy boy and escaping unscathed.

"How about 'Ayumu'?" Lenalee smiled cheerily, turning to the group of adults who were crouched over a small piece of paper, writing down possible candidates for a name. "If I remember correctly, it means something like 'walking dream' in Japanese, right?"

Upon hearing no objections from those present (Kanda and soon-to-be-named Ayumu were stuck in the middle of a brawl as per usual, and the adults were more or less stunned), Lenalee clasped her hands together happily, declaring the matter settled, before slamming her clipboard on top of Kanda and Ayumu each, resulting in the two howling in harmony.

Ignoring the heated glares that were sent in her direction (It seemed as though the two had one common trait: temper.), she turned and walked away calmly, leaving behind a group of adults who were supposed to be wise and mature, but had been, only mere moments ago, squabbling about a name, and a pair of displeased adolescents.

"I wonder when Lenalee-san became this mature," Tiedoll nodded approvingly at the rapidly receding silhouette of the female.

He had almost complete belief that the newly named Ayumu was an accommodator. There was no reason not to believe it, for yes, the only survivor from that incident in that run-down building was her, with all those that were frozen solid dead due to the late rescue, which only meant that the girl had managed to survive because she was the one who caused it. Furthermore, after that one rare serious conversation that he actually managed to have with Komui without him whining and/or complaining about his lovely little sister, there was no doubt that the Order were behind that, those inhumane experiments.

Perhaps it was just that one or two people that were involved were from the Order, but the fact lies that they were _stil__l_ part of the organization. He had no doubt that the Supervisor, like him, was feeling horrible, undeniable guilt that they were unable to prevent this. It was probably that little bit narcissistic to believe that they had to be responsible for every single life in here, but this was just what they felt. This feeling could not – or rather would not – be controlled.

The general sighed, once again contemplating the problem of his fast greying hair as he did a quick sketch of the young girl from his memory alone.

She didn't seem to understand anything. Her education had been limited to the occasional book, and nothing more, and she had been _bred_ for the sole cause of becoming the perfect tool for the Order. It had seemed, from what he had found out from the investigation of their experimentation that they had no need for her to have any sort of intelligence, emotions and whatnot. Emotions would only hinder her ability to kill, and intelligence may lead to her betrayal, therefore she had lived life as a doll, and empty, lifeless doll, living to become the perfect human weapon.

And upon her success, the rest of the higher-ups, especially the Pope himself, would not care how many sacrifices had to be made, and would create more of such beings, under the sole reason of 'saving the world'.

Tiedoll would have laughed bitterly at that had he been alone, but said girl was still standing in front of him after Hevlaska had released her, staring at the general curiously with bright, clear eyes. Eyes that had changed the moment she had saw how the world outside was like, as though the insecurity within her had disappeared like clouds after a downpour. Ayumu opened her mouth, somewhat noticing Tiedoll's low spirits, but closed it after deciding that what she was about to say was better off not being spoken.

_This girl is definitely quick at picking up new things. Very different from Kanda if I may add._

Tiedoll chuckled softly at this monologue of his, patting the clueless female on her mock of black hair. Meanwhile, somewhere in the building, a certain raven-haired boy sneezed.

_Now..._

The wiser part of himself shoved away all those unnecessary, emotional thoughts from his mind as he strode back to his room, predicting that the Vatican would most certainly not welcome such a child that would be of no use into the Order. The possibilities were endless, and they would probably either decide to erase all her memory of the Order or to keep her in another facility and continue to complete the experiment.

_Just like what Kanda had been through, perhaps worse._

He massaged his temples and he slowed to a stop.

_Hevlaska. _

Ayumu snickered softly as she peeked into the room that her foul-mouthed, ill-tempered enemy, Kanda Yuu, loved to spend his time meditating in. It had been three days since she had last arrived at Headquarters itself, and having diagnosed by Hevlaska that she was not an accommodator of any sort, she was allowed to stay for the time being, under the watchful eyes of the Order, while decisions were made on what was going to happen to her.

Her so-called enemy, at the moment, had appeared to let his guard down as he cleared his mind of all thoughts, the most annoying ones that stained his mind being the irritating fact that Ayumu was still in the Order (He had silently hoped that she would disappear the moment she was shown to be lacking in Innocence.), and their constant bickering whenever they met. Within those three days that she had stayed, Tiedoll had diligently educated the young girl on the different languages of the world, where Ayumu could now speak English and French (Of all the other languages.) fluently. This simply meant that she could rebut Kanda in perfect sentences and leave him speechless in a matter of minutes, serving only to awaken his terrible temper, usually turning out to be an all out brawl.

_As if the one that mainly hurls insults and vulgarities was not irritating enough._

He frowned slightly, causing the female hiding behind the door to tense up, then relax the moment his own facial muscles did so. Ayumu then rubbed her hands together gleefully, an evil glint in her eyes that did not fit her seemingly innocent face.

Her perfect revenge plans begin.

* * *

**_[Edit 8/5/2013]: WHAT AM I DOING DEAR LORD. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M WRITING NOW. IT'S SO FRICKIN RUSHED DAMMIT I NEED TIME TO REARRANGE MY THOUGHTS. I'M THIS CLOSE TO ABANDONING THIS FIC -cries-_**


End file.
